


Good Cop, Bad Cop

by ResidentAnchor



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Completely, He's on the case and is a very serious person, Not at all cute and non-threatening, Patton tries his best to be the best cop, Roman is mentioned once, Virgil makes a small appearance, just fluff, very serious business
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-23 22:55:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14942918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ResidentAnchor/pseuds/ResidentAnchor
Summary: Patton tries getting to the bottom of things and he already has his suspect…





	Good Cop, Bad Cop

**Author's Note:**

> I had this old note in my phone for an idea and I really like how it came out. Enjoy!

Logan sat at the table and folded his hands on top of it while Patton flitted around. His eyes followed the other side as he placed a small desk lamp on the table and plugged it in. Logan watched as Patton adjusted the bendable part and had it face down before pulling up another chair on the opposite side. 

"Patton, are you quite finished? I have other things I need to take care of." Logan watched as Patton finally sat in the chair with a folder covered with sparkly stickers. "I do not believe any of this is even necessary."

"Of course it is! It's very important for what I need to do!" Patton pulled out a few sheets of paper that had a few bits of writing with doodles in the margins. "Now, let's get down to serious business." He reached over and clicked on the lamp before shuffling his papers. "I have a few questions for you."

Logan looked over at the lamp curiously before pointing at it. "Is this really necessary? The lights are on and it's the middle of the day."

"Where were you at approximately 2 pm yesterday?" Patton put down the papers and held up a pen as if to write. 

Logan looked confused before shaking his head. "Is this about your hoodie? I told you I had nothing to do with that."

Patton wrote something down but just smiled and nodded along. "Alright, that's fine, I never accused you of anything. I just want to get to the bottom of it." He shifted through the papers and pulled one out of the pile before sliding it across the table. "Do you recognize this object?"

Logan looked down and tilted his head before looking back up at Patton. "Is this a doodle of your cat hoodie?"

"Do you recognize it, sir?"

Logan sighed and shook his head. "Of course I do, Patton. I was the one that gave it to you."

Patton nodded and wrote down something in his notes. "Good, good. Now, when was the last time you saw it?"

Logan simply rolled his eyes. "As I recall you had it on at lunch at which after I returned to my room to complete a scheduled plan for Thomas next week."

"Interesting, and when about was this?"

"Patton. You made lunch, you were there." Patton looked up and gave Logan an innocent look and he huffed and turned away. "Roughly one in the afternoon yesterday."

"I see, so. I ask again, where were you roughly 2 pm yesterday afternoon?" Patton took his doodle of the hoodie and put it to the side.

"I was in my room, working on the schedule for next week." Logan leaned onto the table. "Patton, I just went over this. What is it you want to hear from me?"

Patton gathered his papers and stood up from his chair. "Well, my job here is done. Just wait one moment."

Logan watched baffled as Patton carefully walked out of the room and shut the door. He heard the other's footsteps slowly walk down the hall and Logan shook his head before looking over at the door. "What just happened?" The logical side decided to wait five minutes before he would just up and leave. If it were anyone else, he wouldn't wait, but Patton had set this whole thing up and didn't usually waste too much of his time. 

Footsteps started to approach the door and it slowly opened as Patton backed into the room. He spun around and held something in his hands before kicking the door shut behind him. Patton walked over to the table and slowly slid the object on top of it before pulling the lid off. A fully decorated chocolate cake came into view and Logan watched confused as Patton stood on the other side of the table and placed his hands on the back of the chair.

"One last question and I will not ask more than once." Patton smiled and leaned down toward him. "Do you know what happened to the missing cat hoodie?"

"What? No." Logan motioned a hand toward the cake. "What does a cake have to do with that question?"

Patton sighed and shook his head. "Alright, good cop over." Logan jumped as Patton grabbed the lamp and bent it to shine right at Logan. The logical side groaned and shut his eyes, covering them from the bright light. "Where's the hoodie, Logic?!"

"Patton, what are you doing?" Logan tried to blink but simply tried to push the lamp away. "Please get that out of my face!"

Ignoring him, Patton leaned in with the desk lamp closer. "Where is it, Logic? The missing hoodie, I know you know what happened to it!"

"Patton, please!" Logan reached over and pushed the lamp down before blinking up at the other. "You are being rather foolish! I told you I don't know. Why would I take away something I gave to you as a gift?"

"I dunno." Patton pulled the lamp away and shined it back at the other. "Maybe you got tired of it and wanted it gone! I bet that's it, isn't it?"

Logan reached over and shut the lamp off before reaching down and pulling the plug from the wall. "That is enough with the lamp." Logan pushed himself back in his chair before he stood up. "I've had quite enough, thank you. If you don't mind, I have more important things to take care of."

Patton suddenly stood in his way, the smile on his face not nearly as soft and genuine as it usually is. "Sit down. Why don't you have some cake?"

"Eating something so sweet this time of day would only upset my stomach and ruin my appetite."

Patton seemed a bit upset at those words. "Aww, but it's got a special filling." Logan felt a shiver go down his spine as Patton smirked almost like an evil Disney villain. "It's blueberry and pomegranate."

Gasping, Logan looked down at the cake and back up at Patton. "You used my Crofter's? How many jars did that take?!"

"Oh, about two. I might have helped myself to some and it took a bit more than expected." Patton leaned down and pulled a knife seemingly from nowhere and slowly cut into the cake. "I bet it's good, are you sure you don't want a piece?"

Logan had to bite his tongue at the immediate offer he wanted to give. Patton pulled the slice of cake out almost perfectly, the jelly filling starting to drip before it plopped onto a small plate. Where were these things coming from? "Eating that right now... would be rather unwise of me..."

"Mmm, are you sure? It looks so good." Patton held it up and Logan could smell the chocolate with the hint of the jelly. "All you have to do is tell me where my hoodie is."

"I honestly have no idea, Patton, please." Logan didn't look away from the cake until Patton pulled it away. "Just believe me, I wouldn't do anything to your belongings without talking to you first. Unlike what you did to my Crofter's!"

"Actually, I got this from Roman's share." Patton frowned and suddenly poked at the cake with a fork. "Not very nice to accuse me of such things. Almost if you want to hide something."

"Patton-"

A knock on the door stopped Logan from speaking as they both turned. The door opened and Virgil stood in the doorway, looking in and giving an unsure smile. "Hey, Patton. I got your hoodie cleaned like you asked." He held up the folded article of clothing for both of them to see. "Am I interrupting something? I can go."

Patton slowly turned around and saw Logan glaring back at him. Patton gave a meek smile as Logan crossed his arms with a frown. "Right," Patton said and looked down at the slice of cake still in his hands. "I got it dirty while baking this cake yesterday and Virgil offered to clean it for me."

"Uh huh." Logan shut his eyes and took in a breath from his nose. "Well, I believe I am owed an apology."

Patton nodded and gave Logan a smile while offering the small slice of cake out to him. "I'm sorry. Forgive me?"

Logan looked down and a small smirk made its way onto his face. "You are forgiven. I'm sure I've earned my share of the cake now."

"Oh, definitely!" Logan nodded and reached down, covering the full cake sitting on the table with the lid. He slowly slid it into his arms and smiled.

"I believe this will do." Logan turned and walked out of the room, nodding to Virgil as he made his way down the hall and out of sight with the full cake in his arms. 

Virgil looked over at Patton who started giggling to himself as he put the remaining slice onto the table. "What was that about, Patton?"

"Well," Patton looked over and took his hoodie from Virgil's hands, tying it around his shoulders. "I make a very bad cop."


End file.
